Story Challenge II
by HPTR Fangirl
Summary: It's a InuSess mpreg story challenge. It's really nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters of the Inuyasha series for this story challenge.

This is my second Inuyasha story challenge, and I would be grateful if anyone would accept it.

The challenge is open to everyone, and it's a uke Sesshoumaru mpreg story.

**Main pairing:** Inuyasha X Sesshoumaru. Other pairing can be decided by the author / authoress.

**Summary:** Inuyasha gets lost from his group and tries to find them. While trying to find them, Inuyasha comes across Sesshoumaru, who want to get home as soon as possible. However, Inuyasha challenges him to a fight, but is surprised when Sesshoumaru declines. He hesitantly tells Inuyasha that he would soon enter into heat period. But before he can reach his home, his goes in heat and mates with Inuyasha.

Next day when both wake up, they have a big fight, which results in Inuyasha dumping Sesshoumaru after saying a lot of hurtful things to him. Inuyasha leaves him and goes back to his group. Sesshoumaru sadly leaves for his own castle and after a few days finds himself being sick. Being bound by the mating mark, Sesshoumaru is compelled to say Inuyasha about his own pregnancy. But when he goes to say this, he witnesses an intimate moment Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru goes away after witnessing the scene without saying anything to him. Sesshoumaru decides to give birth to the child without saying anything to Inuyasha.

Rest up to you.

Naraku must be a bad guy. Kagome would somehow come to know about Sesshoumaru's pregnancy, but she will not say anything to him because she wants Inuyasha for herself.

Strong love triangle between InuKag and InuSess.

How Inuyasha comes to know about his brother's pregnancy depends on you.

**Additional requirements:**

1. **Rating:** M.  
2. **Genres:** no horror or tragedy genres.  
3. The story must have a happy ending.  
4. I must be acknowledged as the challenge author, and those who accept the challenge will be acknowledged as the writer.

Arigatou Gozaimashu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Viz Communications, Sunrise, Youmuiri TV and its various affiliates. I don't own anything.

This is another of my story uke Sesshoumaru mpreg story challenge; so if anyone wishes to write about it, I would be appreciative and thankful.

**Time setting:** Modern era.

**Pairing:** Inuyasha X Sesshoumaru (main). Inuyasha X Kouga, & Sesshoumaru X OC.

**Warnings:** non-con. Mpreg, and angst.

**Story summary: **Sesshoumaru loved Inuyasha for a long time, but he had never shown it to him; so when he tries to confess it to him, he sees Inuyasha with Kouga becomes depressed, though Sesshoumaru doesn't show it. He becomes heartbroken when Inuyasha introduces Kouga as his boyfriend. Later on, Inuyasha invites his friends, Kouga, as well as Sesshoumaru to a party where everyone enjoys the evening; however, Sesshoumaru after sometime goes away form all these hustle and bustle to get some time alone. As he comes back, someone hands him a drink (he doesn't see who is it). It is there someone rapes him, while he is completely helpless and sometime later become pregnant because of it. Sesshoumaru doesn't know who raped him, nor the father of the child. He tries to hide his pregnancy from Inuyasha and others, but Inuyasha somehow finds out about it.

Find some new or original way as to how Inuyasha comes to learn about Sesshoumaru's rape and pregnancy. Please don't make it by Inuyasha sniffing his nose around Sesshoumaru' scent.

Sesshoumaru must try to leave his home, under some pretext, so that no one knows about his pregnancy.

He will also try to think about aborting the baby, so as to get rid of the evidence of what happened to him.

You can decide who rapes Sesshoumaru. (Anyone other than Naraku. Naraku is best friend to Sesshoumaru, and not a bad guy, in this fic. He would be first to know about his rape and try to help Sesshoumaru secretly)

Rest up to you…. But story must have a happy ending.

**Requirements:**

1. **Rating:** M  
2. **Genres:** No horror or tragedy genres  
3. Send me a review / PM if you publish the story; I'd love to read it, please.  
4. Don't leave flame as a review.  
5. Inu no Tashiou, Izayoi, must be involved in the story. Sesshmom depends on you.


End file.
